


White Stool

by drarryangels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Fluff, Fluffy, Furniture Shopping, M/M, One Shot, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: Draco and Harry go shopping for furniture after they've finally purchased a house. The only thing they can't seem to agree on is the bathroom stool.





	White Stool

“It’s cute,” Harry said with a small smile, shifting his weight to his left hip.

“I think it’s hideous,” Draco sniffed, crossing his arms.

“Aww come on, Dray. We’ve been staring at this bathroom stool for 47 minutes!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. It’s disgusting.”

Harry huffed and turned to stare at Draco. “You’re kidding right?” Harry held out his hand to gesture at the stool. “It’s going in our bathroom. It’s plain white and it’s a stool!”

“Why do we need a stool anyways?” Draco threw his hands up in the air. “It’s too modern! I thought we were going for a comfortable, clean sort of look. And it’s so white!”

“It goes with the clean look,” Harry protested, putting his hands on his hips.

“Does not,” Draco said and threw a dirty look over to where Harry stood a couple feet away from him.

“Fine, then you find a different stool.”

“Why do we need a stool?” Draco said, his voice raising in volume.

“We just do!”

“Okay, well this one is awful. Whoever picked it out has horrible taste. I mean, not to be crude, but the person who was helping us at this inferior store must have been an absolute imbecile,” Draco said darkly.

“Draco!” Harry said, stepping back. “What are you on about? You haven’t been this mean since fifth year. What in Merlin’s name is going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” Draco snapped. “It’s just that I hate this stool, and since we’re going to be living in this house, I want it to be comfortable, and feel like we live there, you know? I want it to feel like us.”

“Okay,” Harry said slowly. “But that’s not an issue. Why couldn’t you just ask to look for a different one?”

“Because I do not understand why we need a bathroom stool! We are 22 years old, not five!” Draco said hotly.

Harry glared at him before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

“Look, Draco. Let’s just go look at a different one.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Okay, now you’re just being whiny,” Harry whirled and quipped in Draco’s face. Color flushed up Draco’s neck and cheeks and he pushed Harry away from him.

“Shut up.”

“No. Why are you being so mean?”

“I am not being mean!” Draco shouted. “I am simply telling you that I hate this bathroom stool, and I don’t understand why we need one anyways!”

“You are being mean!” Harry yelled. “I wanted to look at bathroom stool because-”

“What?” Draco laughed coldly. “Let me guess. You want to start a charity orphanage prove to yourself that you’re not your aunt and uncle.”

Harry stopped, his face going gray. Draco glared for a second before all the blood drained out of his face.

“Oh my god. I did not just say that,” Draco said in horror.

“You did,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry, I-” Draco lunged forward, reaching for Harry. Harry held up a hand to stop Draco before he could touch him.

“You may be frustrated, or annoyed, or whatever, but that does not call for you to be mean. And that absolutely does not call for you to-to-” Harry choked, turning his face away from Draco abruptly.

Draco stopped and took a breath. “Harry. I… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Harry turned to face Draco. “Dray, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. Just…what’s going on? You’re never like this.”

Draco looked down and moved away from Harry, but Harry caught him by the shoulder and brought him back.

“Just tell me,” Harry said.

“It’s not your concern.”

“It is my concern if it’s hurting you,” Harry said quietly.

“Harry. What I just said… has nothing to do with you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said it. I should never have even entered my head. My father… my visit to Azkaban didn’t go well yesterday. He said that I might as well not exist. That’s what good I am to him. I’m so, so afraid of turning into him… and yet, here I am, turning into him.” Draco shrugged and looked down again at his shoes.

“Oh, Draco. You’re not turning into him. Just get him out of your head. I’m sorry,” Harry said, stepping close to Draco, but not touching him.

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry,” Draco said, reaching up to wipe a tear off of Harry’s face.

“Can we both be sorry? And move on?” Harry said. Draco nodded sadly and stepped a little closer to Harry.

They stood close enough together to feel the other’s breath, but still not quite close enough to touch.

“I wanted a bathroom stool because… I thought maybe we would have a kid of our own someday,” Harry said quietly.

Draco looked at Harry in shock. “You want to have a kid with me?”

“Of course I do,” Harry said, startled.

“Oh,” Draco whispered. A moment passed in silence. “I still don’t like that bathroom stool.”

Harry let out a burst of laughter and leaned forward to finally wrap his arms around Draco and kiss him softly.

“Can we have two kids, though?” Draco asked, leaning back for a second, still wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms. “I don’t want any kid to be as lonely as I was.”

Harry’s eyes searched Draco’s before he nodded slightly. “But we can’t neglect and hurt the second child.”

Draco nodded and smiled at Harry. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this, but here it is. Hope you like!


End file.
